saliendo con un espíritu de duelos
by predalienway
Summary: esta es mi versión de lo que debió haber sucedido en la pelea con yubel, el principio es un poco confuso pero es después de que yubel le cuenta a jaden el porque de su forma
1. Chapter 1

Yubel: no me importa ahora, estuve a tu lado por mucho tiempo y ahora pagaras por abandonarme-dijo retirando las lagrimas de su rostro.

En el momento en que termino de decir eso Jaden empezó a recordar los momentos que paso junto con el espíritu de su carta favorita.

"flash back"

Se ve a un pequeño Jaden admirando la nueva carta que le habían dado sus padres.

Jaden: es increíble al fin tengo la carta de Yubel.

Meses después.

Jaden corría a toda marcha hacia su casa hasta que se tropezó con una piedra, cayendo y lastimándose la rodilla.

Yubel: Jaden ¿está bien?-pregunto preocupada apareciendo frente a él.

Jaden: estoy bien, pero me lastime la rodilla-contesto con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Yubel: déjame ver… mmmm no es más que un rasguño pero sé que te hará sentir mejor-dijo arrodillándose cerca de Jaden y dándole un pequeño beso en la herida, haciendo que sonrojo como tomate maduro-listo ¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto viendo como el pequeño asentía rápidamente aun con el sonrojo-bien ahora ve a tu casa-

Una semana después.

Jaden: ¡no es cierto, ella es real!-le grito a un niño que le decía que Yubel era falsa.

Niño: mientes es solo una carta, no puede ser real-

Jaden: ¡cállate!-le grito lanzándose sobre el niño.

En la oficina de la directora.

Se ve a Jaden fuera de ella un poco golpeado con Yubel a su lado mientras sus padres hablaban con la directora.

Yubel: mira Jaden gracias por defenderme pero lo que hiciste no estuvo bien-regaño.

Jaden: lo sé pero pensé que si no te defendía tú te molestarías conmigo y te irías-con unas pequeñas lagrimas.

Yubel: escucha, yo jamás me voy a ir, mi misión es protegerte no me importa que ¿si?-dijo con una sonrisa y abrazando al niño.

1 año después.

Yubel: ¡Jaden por favor no lo hagas!-grito mientras el niño colocaba la carta de su espíritu en el transbordador junto con el resto de las cartas.

Jaden: lo siento Yubel, pero lastimas a mis amigos y pienso que tal vez en el espacio puedas mejorar-dijo cerrando la tapa y viendo como las cartas eran mandadas al espacio y escuchaba los gritos desesperados de su amiga.

"fin del flash back"

Yubel: es tu turno termina de una vez-dijo quitándose las lagrimas.

Jaden saco la carta de su mazo, la observo por un momento hasta que la coloco en su mano.

Jaden: Syrus diles a todos que los extrañare- dijo sin mirar a su amigo.

Syrus: ¿de qué hablas?-

Jaden: activo la carta mágica, súper polemerizacion-mostrando la carta.

Yubel: pues no te servirá de nada no hay monstruos que fusionar-

Jaden: te sorprenderé, usare esta carta para fusionar mi alma con la tuya-dijo sorprendiendo a los dos.

Yubel/Syrus: que-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

En el momento todas las cartas en el campo desaparecieron junto con la neblina. Jaden y Yubel empezaron a acercarse hasta quedar frente a frente, antes de que Yubel pudiera hablar Jaden la abrazo haciendo sonrojar al espíritu de duelo.

Jaden: perdona por haberte abandonado, pensé que las energías del espacio te harían bien, pero creo que me equivoque ja-dijo divertido.

Yubel: Jaden-dijo en un susurro devolviendo al abrazo, colocando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño (nta: sean sinceros no van a negar que el pelo de Jaden parece un kuriboh XD, a me olvide, acá Yubel es mas chica y Jaden un poco más alto) y lo cubría con sus alas-te perdono-dijo sonriendo con una lagrima de felicidad que caía por su mejilla.

En el momento ambos desaparecieron en un destello junto con el peque peli celeste que reapareció, junto con sus compañeros, en la academia de duelos.

Halselberry: ¿estamos de vuelta?-pregunto levantándose del suelo.

Alexis: si, miren- dijo señalando la escuela.

Hassleberry: lo logramos, sargento lo logro-grito buscando a Jaden sin encontrarlo solo viendo a Syrus que estaba de rodillas llorando.

Chazz: ¿Dónde está Jaden?-

Syrus: se fue-

Alexis: ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto a punto de llorar.

Syrus: se fue, se fusiono con Yubel para que podamos volver y él se quedo con ella-contesto haciendo que todos entristecieran.

En la noche.

Todos: por Jaden-dijeron a la vez levantando sus bazos en una cabaña que había.

Hassleberry: no puedo creer que el sargento se fuera-

Chazz: yo tampoco, aun me debe una batalla que obviamente yo habría ganado-dijo recordando su primera batalla inconclusa.

Alexis: hubieras perdido-

Chazz: y tu como lo sabes-dijo ofendido.

Alexis: lo sé porque antes de que nos atraparan, el me mostro la carta de su mano, era renace el monstruo, el podría haber revivido a **_alado_****_con llamas_** y haberte atacado directamente-explico viendo como el pelinegro se enfurecía mientras Blair lo veía divertido.

Chazz: ese maldito, lo supo todo este tiempo y jamás me lo dijo el muy maldito hijo de…-antes de que pudiera continuar Atticus le tapo los oídos a Blair que solo podía ver como Chazz seguía gritando y se movía de un lado a otro. En un intento por calmarlo Atticus miro a todas partes hasta que por la ventana vio una luz en el cielo.

Atticus: eh…miren una estrella fugaz-dijo soltando los oídos de Blair que solo escucho "mierda" departe de Chazz-pidan un deseo-

Syrus: desearía que Jaden volviera-

Hassleberry: igual que todos-dijo mientras todos asentían y veían la estrella que de ponto cambio de dirección hacia ellos.

Bastion: eh…alguno deseo que viniera hacia nosotros-pregunto viendo como todos negaban con la cabeza-¿deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que llegue verdad?-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus amigos que ya habían salido corriendo del lugar-no me dejen aquí-grito corriendo antes de que el meteorito callera sobre la cabaña.

Jesse: ¿están todos bien?-pregunto escuchando un sí de cada uno, lentamente se acercaron al cráter que el cuerpo celeste había dejado y de entre el polvo pudieron ver la sombra de una persona.

Zane: ¿quién es?-pregunto serio como siempre.

¿?: Ya me olvidaron-dijo la sombra mostrando a un castaño (con el cabello igual al de un kuriboh XD) con ojos marrones.

Todos: Jaden-gritaron saltando sobre él.

Jaden: aire, aire-dijo casi en un susurro mientras todos se levantaban dejándolo respirar.

Syrus: Jaden que paso, creímos que te quedarías en ese lugar para siempre-

Hassleberry: si cuéntenos sargento-

Jaden: bueno después de que termine mi duelo con Yubel creí que me quedaría allí para siempre pero después de hablar con los monstruos de allí, decidieron que me dejarían ir y que un consejo civil gobernaría mientras yo no esté-explico sorprendiendo a sus amigos pero dejándolos con una duda.

Alexis: ¿pero qué paso con Yubel?-pregunto curiosa viendo como Jaden se tensaba.

Jaden: bueno les diré mañana ahora estoy muy cansado con todo lo que sucedido-respondió yendo a su dormitorio junto con sus compañeros de cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Había pasado un mes desde que Jaden había vuelto a la academia y no había salido de su habitación, Syrus había tratado de hablar con su amigo pero apenas si le contestaba con un "si" o "no", Hassleberry intento convencerlo de hacer un ejercicio matutino pero él lo negaba con que no se sentía bien, incluso Atticus había intentado sacarlo usando sus cantos pero en respuesta recibió una patada en el trasero para aterrizar de cara fuera del dormitorio.

En el dormitorio rojo estaba Jaden sentado sobre su cama observando su mazo de héroes elementales.

Yubel: deberías decirles a tus amigos de que sigo aquí-dijo apareciendo a un lado de Jaden.

Jaden: sabes tan bien como yo que si les que ahora estas en este mundo hasta que yo muera, reaccionar mal, además cada vez que nos involucramos con algo del mundo de los espíritus alguien sale herido en especial los que me rodean-contesto viendo a Yubel triste.

Yubel: ya te dije que tome esta forma por voluntad propia-

Jaden: lo sé, pero aun así me siento culpable –

Yubel: luego arreglaremos eso, ahora contéstame ¿lo usaras?-pregunto señalando un mazo que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Jaden: no lo sé, ese es el mazo del rey supremo, el mismo que uso contra Jim y mis amigos-

Yubel: más que soluciones tú das problemas-dijo rodando lo ojos.

Jaden: bueno, haber señorita inteligente, ¿Qué sugieres que haga?-dijo saltando de la cama.

Yubel: ir con tus amigos, decirles la verdad y pedirles ayuda-

Jaden: ya te dije que quiero mantenerlos fuera de peligro-

Yubel: suficiente, si no quieres mi ayuda será mejor que me vaya-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Jaden: y ¿a dónde iras?-dijo un poco enojado pero mostrando preocupación.

Yubel: a tomar un poco de aire aquí hay demasiado olor a encierro-dijo a un cm de la puerta.

Jaden: Yubel espera-dijo agarrándola de la muñeca lo que sorprendió tanto a Yubel como a Jaden, al ser un espíritu él nunca había podido tocarla pero ahí estaba el tomándola de la muñeca evitando que se valla.

Yubel: me estas tocando-dijo sin salir de su estado de shock.

Jaden: lo sé-rápidamente Yubel se dirigió al baño de la habitación para mirarse al espejo con Jaden detrás de ella, empezó a tomar cosas con las manos para verificar sus pensamientos pero todo lo que tocaba podía sostenerlo-tienes reflejo, antes no podía ver tu reflejo-en el momento Jaden empezó a dejar de poder ver atreves del cuerpo del espíritu de duelos, como si la hubiera invocado en un duelo.

Yubel: ¿Qué me está pasando?-pregunto dándose vuelta mostrando el miedo y la preocupación en su rostro, Jaden empezó a acercar su mano hasta el rostro diciéndole "tranquila todo estará bien" y le acaricio la mejilla haciéndole crecer un pequeño sonrojo al demonio que hizo lo mismo haciendo que al duelista también se sonrojara. Estuvieron mirándose a los ojos un rato hasta que lentamente sus rostros empezaron a acercarse y cerraban sus ojos, estaban tan cerca que empezaron a sentir el aliento del otro, cuando estaban un cm del otro alguien toco la puerta despertándolos de su hipnosis, de inmediato se sonrojaron por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer-eh…deberías atender-dijo desviando la mirada.

Jaden:…claro pero ¿Dónde te esconderás?, si ahora puedes tocar cosas y tienes reflejo es mejor que te quedes aquí-

Yubel: no te voy a dejar, tal vez suene sobreprotector, pero prometí protegerte-dijo cruzándose de brazos mostrando que no lo iba a dejar en paz.

Jaden: mmm que tal esto tú te quedas aquí y usare tus ojos para que puedas ver-propuso cerrando sus ojos por un momento y luego al abrirlos mostrar su ojo derecho de color naranja y su ojo izquierdo de color esmeralda.

Yubel: creí que no querías que nadie se enterase de tus ojos-pregunto confundida.

Jaden: por eso usare estos-dijo sacando unos lentes oscuros de un cajón.

Yubel: de acuerdo pero si resulta que te está amenazando…-

Jaden: romperás la pared, atacaras al sujeto y no me dejaran en paz-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras Yubel se escondía en el baño.

Jaden abrió la puerta, con sus lentes ya puestos, mostrando a sus ex compañeros de cuarto.

Syrus: hola Jaden-dijo alegre de que su compañero se decidiera de abrir la puerta después de mucho tiempo y un poco extrañado de que llevara lentes

Jaden: hola Syrus, Hassleberry ¿Qué necesitan?-

Hassleberry: habrá un torneo que los estudiantes organizamos dentro de unos minutos sargento, haci que decidimos invitarlo, ya sabe para que salga un poco-

Jaden: no lo sé muchachos, no me siento bien-mintió sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace unos segundos con su protectora.

Syrus: mira Jaden, has estado muy raro desde que volviste del mudo oscuro, haci que o aceptas o hacemos que Atticus te cante cada mañana-amenazo haciendo que Jaden transpire del miedo de tener que soportar los horribles cantos del hermano de Alexis.

Jaden: de acuerdo, iré, solo déjenme buscar mis cartas y mi disco-respondió viendo la sonrisa de sus compañeros y como se iban corriendo de la emoción.

Jaden: qué bueno que ya se fueron-dijo cerrando la puerta, quitándose los lentes y dirigiéndose al baño-Yubel…Yubel-llamo pero vio que ya no se encontraba en el baño.

Yubel: en la cocina- dijo desde el lugar nombrado mientras Jaden se dirigía ahí, cuando llego la vio comiendo un sándwich de carne y una gaseosa.

Jaden: ¿Qué haces?-pregunto confundido.

Yubel: comiendo-

Jaden: pero eres un espíritu, creí que los espíritus no tenían que comer-dijo aun mas confundido

Yubel: lo sé, pero me dio un ataque de hambre y siempre quise probar la comida de los humanos-respondió haciendo que Jaden se confundiera aun mas y se empezara a preocupar.

Jaden: bien eh creo que ya me voy y sobre lo que dijiste tenias razón-dijo sacando una caja debajo de la cama.

Yubel: ¿entonces les dirás sobre mi?-pregunto tomando su bebida.

Jaden: si, y si no lo aceptan, pues no son mis amigos-dijo sacando un disco de duelos extraño y colocándolo en su mochila junto con el mazo del rey supremo y se iba por la puerta dejando sola a Yubel que agradecía que no podía ver su sonrojo por la forma en que la defendía.

Ya en el estadio Jaden empezó a observar a varios estudiantes que hablaban entre ellos y se intercambiaban cartas.

"Jaden" escucho levantando la vista donde vio a sus amigos que lo llamaban.

Jesse: vaya me alegro de que al fin hayas salido de tu dormitorio y porque los lentes oscuros-pregunto confundido al ver a Jaden que se tensaba por su pregunta (nta: en este fic Jesse decidió quedarse en la escuela).

Jaden: es…es que…tengo irritados los ojos y la luz me lastima mucho haci que tendré que usar estos lentes por un tiempo-respondió nervioso.

Blair: en lo que a mí respecta te vez muy atractivo-dijo agarrándolo del brazo para la incomodidad del castaño y la risa de sus amigos.

En el cuarto de Jaden.

Yubel, que estaba recostada sobre la cama de Jaden tratando de dormir después de mucho tiempo sin estar en una cama tanto tiempo, abrió los ojos de golpe.

Yubel: ¿porque tengo la necesidad de matar a una pequeña niña y golpear a Jaden?-

Devuelta en el estadio.

Jaden, que estaba con sus amigos hablando, sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda dándole la terrible sensación de peligro.

Jaden:"porque siento que voy arrepentirme de ir a mi dormitorio"-pensó mientras la imagen de Yubel furiosa y golpeándolo aparecía en su mente.

Atticus: ¿estás bien Jaden?-pregunto al ver lo pálido que estaba.

Jaden: si…solo emocionado por el torneo-respondió mintiendo.

Chazz: y ¿nos dirás porque has estado encerrado en tu cuarto durante un mes?-pregunto haciendo que todos dirijan la mirada hacia Jaden.

Jaden: lo hare, pero después del torneo-respondió más serio de lo normal deprimiendo a sus compañeros.

Syrus: Y ¿Dónde está tu disco?-

Jaden: está en esta mochila, me conseguí uno nuevo y nuevas cartas-respondió haciendo que los duelistas se emocionaran por el nuevo mazo de Jaden.

Presentador: muy bien, tomen asiento y prepárense para el torneo-dijo haciendo que todo se sentaran en las gradas esperando a los primeros competidores-los primeros competidores son Jaden Yuki y Alexis Rohdes-dijo mientras los nombrados bajaban al estadio colocándose cada uno en las esquinas.

Chazz: ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes 3?-pregunto a los hermanos Ojama que no paraban de temblar y se abrazaban del miedo.

Ojama amarillo: es Jaden, puedo sentir un aura demoniaca que emana de él, su disco y su mazo, es horrible-respondió ocultándose detrás del pelinegro.

Chazz:" de que están hablando"-pensó viendo directamente a Jaden.

Jaden coloco su mochila en el suelo y de ellas saco un disco negro que tenia 5 púas donde en cada una había espacio para colocar las cartas, en el centro había un ojo.

Todos(los que acompañaron Jaden al mundo de los espíritus):" el disco del rey supremo"-pensaron al mismo tiempo mientras Jaden colocaba su nuevo mazo en el disco que comenzó a girar hasta que se detuvo y las púas se alinearon en una solo hilera para colocar las cartas.

Alexis: Jaden ¿qué haces con ese disco?-pregunto preocupada y aterrorizada al ver el disco del sujeto que casi los mata.

Jaden: fue un regalo de los monstruos antes de volver aquí, decían que como yo era el rey supremo debía quedarme con él como también con su mazo-respondió mientras se quitaba los anteojos y mostraba que sus ojos eran iguales a los de Yubel asustando a la rubia y a sus compañeros aun más.

Jaden/Alexis: al duelo-

Jaden: 4000/Alexis: 4000.

Jaden: yo empiezo-dijo sacando una carta-convoco al héroe elemental Avian Y utilizo la carta fusión obscura, enviando una carta de mi mano al cementerio, puedo traer una fusión sacrificando los dos monstruos para convocarlo-explico colocando tres cartas en la entrada de su cementerio-sacrifico al héroe elemental Avian y al héroe elemental Burstinatrix, para traer al héroe malvado inferno wing (2100/1200)-dijo apareciendo el monstruo nombrado-coloco 3 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-

Alexis: saco, coloco a la cyber gimnasta en modo de defensa (800/1800), coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno "no puedo hacer mucho por ahora pero es todo lo que puedo hacer"-pensó.

Jaden: saco, convoco al héroe elemental Clayman (800/2000) y activo mi carta mágica "espíritu de pelea" esta carta le otorga 300 ATK al monstruo con el que lo equipe, por cada monstruo que tu controles {inferno wing (2400/1200)} ahora inferno wing ataca a su cyber gimnasta-ordeno viendo como su monstruo creaba una esfera y la lanzaba hacia el monstruo de Alexis destruyéndolo en el acto- y no es todo activo sus dos efectos, cuando inferno wing destruye un monstruo en modo defensivo tu pierdes la diferencia se te resta a los puntos de vida-

Jaden: 4000/Alexis: 3400

Jaden: y no termina ahí cuando destruye a un monstruo a ti se te resta el ATK o DEF del monstruo destruido dependiendo del más alto-explico nuevamente viendo como su monstruo atacaba directamente a la rubia restándole más puntos de vida.

Jaden: 4000/Alexis: 1600.

Jaden: ahora ataca héroe elemental Clayman-dijo haciendo que el monstruo nombrado ataque directamente a los puntos de vida.

Jaden: 4000/Alexis: 800

Chazz: esa fue una buena jugada, Alexis ya casi pierde y Jaden todavía no ah perdido ningún punto de vida, se ve que no ah perdido el tiempo-

Alexis: saco, activo mi carta boca abajo renace el monstruo y traigo de vuelta a mi cyber gimnasta (800/1800) y activo polymerization para fusionar a mi cyber gimnasta con mi cyber tutu para traer a mi cyber patinadora (1800/1500), también activo mi carta mágica "compartiendo el dolor" sacrificando una carta de mi mano puedo destruir un monstruo de tu campo y elijo a tu inferno wing-dijo esperanzada al pensar que podría tener una oportunidad mientras tomaba una carta de su mano y la mandaba a su tumba.

Jaden: pues yo activo el efecto especial de "espíritu de pelea" mandando esta carta al cementerio puedo evitar que mi monstruo sea destruido-dijo mandando la carta al cementerio y haciéndole perder las esperanzas a Alexis.

Alexis: de acuerdo, cyber patinadora ataca al héroe elemental Clayman-ordeno pensando que haci podría quitarle al menos uno puntos de vida.

Jaden: yo activo mi carta trampa "half or nothing" que evita que mi monstruo sea destruido y termine tu turno-dijo con una sonrisa al escuchar "termino mi turno" de parte de Alexis.

Jaden: saco, fue un buen juego Alexis pero tiene que terminar sacrifico a mi héroe malvado inferno wing y a mi héroe elemental para traer a Yubel-dijo haciendo desaparecer a sus dos monstruos.

En la habitación de Jaden.

Yubel seguía recostada sobre la cama de Jaden con tranquila hasta que sintió que la convocaban y aparecía de repente en el estadio {Yubel (0/0)}. Los amigos de Jaden se quedaron sin habla al ver al monstruo que había convocado.

Yubel: más vale que sea de vida o muerte estaba muy tranquila durmiendo-le susurro a Jaden dándole la espalda a su oponente.

Jaden: también necesitas dormir ahora bueno luego hablamos, activo mi carta mágica "trabajo obligatorio" con esta carta puedo elegir un monstruo de tu campo cambiarlo de posición y obligarlo a que ataque a un monstruo-explico confundiendo a Alexis, el único monstruo que quedaba era Yubel que tenia 0 puntos-tal vez no lo sepas pero Yubel no puede ser destruida en batalla y cuando es atacada el daño va directamente al oponente, ahora cyber patinadora ataca-ordeno mientras el monstruo ataca a Yubel que detuvo el ataque y se dirigía directamente a Alexis.

Con un solo ataque de Yubel el juego había terminado dándole la victoria a Jaden, sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y los monstruos desaparecían del campo y Yubel le guiñaba el ojo a Jaden antes de desaparecer y reaparecer en el dormitorio nuevamente.

Jaden: buen juego-dijo desactivando su disco de duelos y yendo a las gradas junto con sus amigos que lo veían como si fuera un perfecto extraño.

Syrus: era esa la razón por la que no querías salir de tu cuarto-

Jaden: así es, ahora Yubel estará conmigo hasta que muera-respondió serio sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

Jesse: y ¿Dónde está?-

Jaden: detrás de ti haciéndote cuernitos-bromeo y mintió haciendo que Jesse se mueva de un lado a otro.

Durante el resto de la tarde Jaden no hablo ni él ni sus amigos, en especial Jesse que estaba atento en caso de que Yubel se decida hacerle cuernos de nuevo.

El tiempo pasó, Jaden había derrotado sin piedad a Hassleberry, Syrus, Chazz, y Jesse y para cuando llegaron a la final solo quedaban Jaden y Zane que ya estaban en el estadio con sus discos y mazos preparados.

Zane: no sé porque usas su mazo y su disco, que has olvidado lo que el rey supremo ha hecho-

Jaden: yo soy el rey supremo acéptenlo o salgan de mi camino-dijo serio activando su disco de duelos.

Jaden/Zane: al duelo-

Jaden: 4000/Zane: 4000

(Nta: no soy muy bueno haciendo duelos, en especial los largos, por lo que este me los salteare como el resto, pero tratare de hacer los duelos más posibles).

Jade: 2500/Zane: 0

Después del devastador ataque del héroe malvado Gaia oscura Zane cayó al suelo lleno de raspones, Syrus rápidamente fue corriendo con su hermano para verificar que este bien.

Syrus: ¿Zane está bien? Contéstame hermano-dijo desesperado para calmarse al ver como su hermano abría los ojos lentamente.

Zane: estoy bien Syrus-respondió levantándose para ver que Jaden ya se había ido sin decir una palabra o verificar que su amigo este bien.

Bastion: ese no es el Jaden que conocemos –dijo preocupado al ver la poca piedad que demostraba Jaden.

Alexis: esto es culpa de Yubel, recuerden como tomo el cuerpo de Jesse, o no jess… Jesse ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto con una gota en la cabeza al ver al peli azul tenia inciensos alrededor de el, unas raquetas y miraba a todas partes como si estuviera loco.

Jesse: Yubel me poseyó la última vez, no la dejare hacerlo de nuevo, en especial que me haga cuernos y me saquen una foto-

Chazz: si que eres idiota, nadie puede ver a Yubel solo Jaden y ¿de dónde sacaste las raquetas?-

Jesse: se las quite a un niño que iba por ahí-respondió a la vez que aparecía un niño que le daba una patada a Jesse en la rodilla haciéndole soltar las raquetas-niño malcriado, ¿me vendes las raquetas?-

Niño: no-

Jesse: niño malcriado-grito mientas sus amigos lo veían con una gota en la cabeza, incluyendo los espíritus de cada uno, con excepción de Syrus que miraba el camino por el que su mejor amigo se había ido.

Syrus: "algo le paso a Jaden y tengo que averiguar qué"-pensó con una mirada decidida.

En la habitación de Jaden.

Jaden: ya llegue, me muero por acostarme en mi cama y descansar todo el…-dijo entrando en su habitación viendo que Yubel se había quedado dormida en su cama-supongo que tendré que dormir en la de arriba-

En el momento que dio un paso, el espíritu de kuriboh alado apareció a su lado empezando a gritar y mover los brazos de un lado a otro.

Jaden: ya kuriboh cálmate y ahora explícamelo con calma-dijo tranquilizando al espíritu que respiro profundo y empezó a explicar con ese raro sonido que hace, cuando termino de "hablar" Jaden lo mira con cara de póker face-no entendí nada de lo que dijiste-respondió haciendo que kuriboh se cayera para atrás, en un ataque de ira salto hacia la cabeza de Jaden que solo la atravesó para La risa de el-no puedes tocarme recuerdas-dijo divertido como kuriboh se colocaba sobre la cama y empezaba a hacer un berrinche de un niño de 5 años, Jaden no podía dejar de reír, hasta que escucho que alguien estaba arañando la ventana, giro la cabeza y vio al gato del profesor banner, faraón.

Jaden: faraón ahí estas te eh estado buscando-dijo abriendo la ventana dejando pasar al gato que abrió la boca y de ella salió una esfera de luz dorada.

Pf. Banner (profesor Banner): aaaaaaahhh que bueno poder ver la luz de nuevo-dijo la esfera mientras se transformaba en el ex profesor de la academia.

Jaden: ¿Pf. Banner que hace aquí?-

Pf. Banner: dos razones. Uno necesito que cuides a faraón, ah estado comiendo la comida restante de los basureros y no es agradable, mas cuando vives en su estomago-

Jaden: no va a ver problema-dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba al gato que subió hacia la cama donde estaba Yubel y se acomodo a un lado.

Pf. Banner: gracias, lo segundo es que vine a ayudarte a traducir lo que dice kuriboh-dijo haciendo que el espíritu sonriera de la alegría (nta: ustedes imaginen que está feliz, ya que como no tiene boca).

Jaden: ¿y qué dijo?-

Pf. Banner: dijo que ah habido problema en el mundo de los espíritus, muchos de ellos se sienten poco apreciados provocando que salga su lado obscuro-explico

Jaden: no entiendo porque dicen que no se sienten apreciados todo el mundo ama el juego, incluso los que juegan monstruos del calabozo y escuche que los jugadores de Warcraft están haciendo un programa para que los personajes de las cartas sean personajes (nta: no sería genial)-

Pf. Banner: pues no es con todo el mundo, muchos desprecian las cartas por creer que son basura, así que las desechan en el momento que las compran, esto ah hecho que muchos monstruos se mueran y que sus espíritus llenos de odios se mezclen y crearon una entidad nueva llamada Darkness-explico mostrando su gran preocupación.

Jaden no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esto era peor que la vez que la luz intento apoderarse del mundo.

Jaden: ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?-pregunto preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Yubel, hasta donde el sabia ella seguía siendo un espíritu de duelo, y si esa entidad poseía a su amiga él no se perdonaría jamás.

Pf. Banner: no lo se veré que puedo averiguar, hasta entonces debes tener cuidado de con quién hablas, de seguro Darkness querrá tener los poderes del rey supremo de su lado-explico haciendo que la mirada de miedo de Jaden pasara a una seria-pero te tengo una buena noticia, se el porqué Yubel ahora puede interactuar con el mundo humano-dijo llamando la atención de Jaden-veras, al unir tu alma con la de ella la ataste al mundo humano dándole la habilidad de poder materializarse en este mundo, lo malo es que ahora que esta materializada en este mundo todos podrán verla haci que será mejor que sigan con su idea de que uses sus ojos para que ella pueda verte-explico haciendo sentir un poco culpable a Jaden- bueno será mejor que me vaya, adiós-dijo convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz nuevamente y saliendo por la ventana.

Jaden:" haci que otra vez tengo que evitar que una entidad loca destruya este mundo y Yubel ya no puede acompañarme sin que nadie la vea ojala pudiera hacer algo para volverla humana"-pensó melancólico acercándose junto a Yubel y acariciando su mejilla.

Yubel: Jaden-dijo dormida en un susurro sorprendiendo al castaño.

Jaden:"debe estar soñando"-pensó nuevamente antes de que un recuerdo viniera a su mente-"claro como no se me ocurrió"-dijo sacando su mazo y sacando una carta en especifico, era una carta hechizo, la imagen era de una mujer que de una mitad tenia forma humana y la otra era la de un demonio también con apariencia de mujer y su titulo era "de demonio a humano"-"si puedo usar el poder del rey supremo con esta carta mezclada con des-fusión, podría hacer que Yubel pudiera tomar forma humana de nuevo y poder quedarme con su carta sin tener que hacer que aparezca cada vez que la invoque, además de mantener nuestras almas unidas"-pensó más que emocionado a la vez que bostezaba-"estoy muy cansado de tantos duelos y tener que mantener los ojos de Yubel a la vez"-pensó subiendo la mini escalera a la otra cama pero en cuanto coloco la mano se dio cuenta de que no había colchón, quito la frazada y vio que solo había periódicos viejos y una nota que decía "esto es por no decirme en 3 años sobre nuestro primer duelo-Chazz. Pds. Vete a la…"-Jaden no siguió leyendo al ver la grosería que su amigo había escrito-¿pero qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?-dijo en voz alta ofendido bajando viendo la cama donde estaba Yubel, que estaba recostada de costado dándole la espalda y se sonrojaba-espero que no lo tome mal-dijo mientras corría a faraón se recostaba a un lado de Yubel que empezó a moverse hacia él y lentamente abrió un poco los ojos de Jaden.

Yubel: Jaden-dijo adormecida.

Jaden:"demonios se está despertando, me vera y pensara que me quise aprovechar de ella Y me atacara hasta hacerme puré"-pensó traspirando a mares mientras el espíritu cerraba los ojos y Jaden se calmaba para luego tensarse aun mas cuando Yubel se acomodo sobre el colocando su cabeza en su pecho y ponía su brazo sobre su torso-supongo que ahora sí que no puedo salir de esta-dijo colocando su brazo alrededor de su cintura y su otra mano sobre la de ella quedando profundamente dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

En la oficina del vice director Crowler estaban Chazz, Alexis, Jesse y Hassleberry.

Crowler: escuchen, lo eh llamado porque hay problemas al parecer hay un problema con las cartas o los discos de duelo, no responden a las órdenes de sus dueños. Hemos informado a Kaiba Corp e ilusiones industriales, enviaran a alguien que revise las cartas y discos para verificar el problema, por eso necesito que ustedes busquen las cartas y los discos defectuosos y se los lleven ¿de acuerdo?-explico mientras los estudiantes asentían y salían por la puerta.

Chazz: bien yo y Jesse buscaremos en el dormitorio azul, Alexis tu busca en los dormitorios de los chicos y Hassleberry tu en el dormitorio amarillo- dijo sintiéndose el líder mientras los hermanos Ojama bailaban detrás de el.

Hassleberry: ¿y quién ira al dormitorio rojo?-

Alexis: Jaden es el único que está en dormitorio, y dudo que sus cartas su disco funcionen mal, pero creo que igual deberíamos ir a verlo-

Hassleberry: solo lo dices porque te gusta-dijo molestando a la rubio que tenía un sonrojo.

Alexis: eso no es cierto, pero igual sé porque creo que todo esto tiene que ver con el-dijo aun con el sonrojo.

Chazz: yo también, les diré que, iremos a ver Jaden, hablaremos con él y le pediremos ayuda con esto-propuso dirigiéndose al dormitorio rojo junto con sus compañeros.

En la habitación de Jaden.

Jaden y Yubel todavía se encontraban dormidos en los brazos del otro. La primera en abrir los ojos fue Yubel que se quedo en shock al ver en los brazos de quien estaba, intento levantarse pero sintió como algo hacia presión hacia abajo, era el brazo de Jaden que estaba colocado sobre su cintura, estaba tan sonrojada que se podría confundir con un tomate.

Estaba tan concentrada en ello que no se dio cuenta de que Jaden estaba despertando, al abrir los ojos vio que Yubel también se despertó lo que hiso que perdiera el color de su piel al imaginarse su reacción.

Jaden: hola-dijo en un susurro llamando la atención de la mujer demonio.

Yubel: hola-dijo en el mismo tono viendo directamente a los ojos de su acompañante-¿hace mucho que llegaste?-

Jaden: hace un rato, estaba cansado y el otro colchón se lo robo Chazz, así que me acosté a un lado tuyo-respondió de lo más nervioso del mundo, cosa que Yubel noto "que ternura" pensó.

Yubel: tranquilo, no estoy molesta, no es la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama recuerdas-dijo sonriéndole.

"Flash back"

Se ve a un pequeño Jaden que se movía de un lado a otro en la cama.

Jaden: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh-grito despertándose obviamente de una pesadilla con lagrimas en los ojos.

Yubel: Jaden ¿estás bien? escuche el grito ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto apareciendo y arrodillándose a un lado de el.

Jaden: yo tuve una pesadilla-respondió abrazándose las rodillas llorando mientras era abrazado por el espíritu de duelo.

Yubel: tranquilo, solo fue eso, una pesadilla-calmo al niño que dejo de llorar-¿ya estás bien?-pregunto mientras Jaden asentía- bien, ya me voy-dijo parándose y dándose la vuelta.

Jaden: espera-grito haciendo que Yubel se diera vuelta-¿pu-puedes…puedes quedarte un rato?-pregunto avergonzado.

Yubel:"es muy tierno" claro no habrá problema-respondió recostándose a un lado del él y lo abrazaba.

Desde esa noche cada vez que él lo necesitaba ella iba a acostarse con para mantenerlo tranquilo.

"fin del flash back"

Jaden: cada vez que yo tenía una pesadilla tu ibas y me ayudabas para que me olvidara de ello-dijo con mirada soñadora, colocando su mano sobre la que ella tenía en su pecho y apretaba su brazo acercándola a su cuerpo aun mas.

Yubel: si siempre fue haci, incluso la vez que tuve que jugar al ajedrez contigo- dijo divertida haciendo reír a Jaden.

Estuvieron charlando el resto de la tarde y en ese tiempo se acercaron cada vez mas hasta que se que Yubel estaba sobre el cuerpo de Jaden con las piernas entrelazadas, ambas manos sobre su pecho, una entrelazada con la mano de Jaden y su cabeza estaba en el pequeño hueco entre su cabeza y el cuello mientras su cabello era acariciado por la mano libre de Jaden y estaban cubiertos por una frazada.

Yubel:"esta es mi oportunidad, la ultima vez casi nos besamos y ahora estoy acostada sobre él, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad y no me importa si me rechaza "-pensó viendo directamente a los ojos de su compañero-Jaden tengo que decirte algo-dijo con nervios en su voz.

Jaden: ¿Qué es?-pregunto un poco preocupado al ver los nervios de su amiga.

Yubel: bueno…yo…yo que-quería…de…decirte…que tú me…que yo t-te-dijo aun más nerviosa acercándose al rostro de Jaden y el hacía lo mismo.

Jaden: "hace mucho que tengo este sentimiento por Yubel, no sé qué es solo quiero estar con ella"-pensó

Antes de que pudieran unir sus labios alguien abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que se separan y Yubel empiece a maldecir en su mente de tal manera que haría que tuviera que empezar a pagar por censura.

Hassleberry: oye Jaden, necesitamos que nos ayudes cooon…-se quedo sin habla al ver la escena junto con sus amigos que no podían creer lo que veían.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, todo era silencio absoluto, hasta que Jaden decidió hablar.

Jaden: Ehh yo puedo explicar esto-dijo nervioso pero sin dejar de abrazar a Yubel.

Chazz: eh…mejor te-te esperamos afuera-dijo Chazz saliendo junto con Jesse, Hassleberry y Alexis.

Yubel: eso…eso fue incomodo-dijo Yubel de nuevo con el sonrojo de tomate.

Jaden: eh si…será mejor que hable con ellos-dijo mientras Yubel se salía de encima de él, y se dirigía a la puerta pero antes de que tocara la perilla saca la carta de Yubel la acerco y le dio un beso.

La única reacción de ella fue colocarse las manos en la boca y sonrojándose aun más (si es posible) mientras veía como Jaden salía por la puerta y guardaba su carta.

Ya afuera Jaden noto las miradas molestas de sus amigos en especial la de Jesse y Alexis.

Jaden: entonces… ¿Cómo están?-dijo fingiendo estupidez.

Chazz: ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?-

Jaden: durmiendo-dijo fingiendo idiotez todavía.

Chazz/Hassleberry/Alexis/Jesse: ¡CON YUBEL!-gritaron todos a la vez.

Jaden: se que se escucha mal pero déjenme explicarles-

Jesse: un momento ¿cómo es que podemos ver a Yubel?-pregunto confundido.

Jaden: es que al parecer al unir mi alma con la de ella la ate al mundo humano dándole la habilidad de poder materializarse en este mundo, lo malo es que ahora que esta materializada en este mundo todos podrán verla-explico.

Chazz: ¿y desde cuando fue eso?-

Jaden: esta mañana-

Chazz/Hassleberry/Alexis/Jesse: ¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron otra vez al mismo tiempo.

Jaden: oigan no tiene que gritar, no estoy sordo-dijo sobándose el oído.

Jesse: esta mañana y ¿cómo hiso para hacerme cuernitos en el torneo?-

Jaden: eso, ah era na broma no estaba allí en realidad-en el momento que dijo eso Jesse se hiso de piedra y se rompió en pedazos al saber que había caído en una broma tan mala e infantil-antes de que me sigan gritando, ¿qué es lo que vinieron a buscar?-

Hassleberry: están sucediendo cosas raras con las cartas, no responden a las convocaciones y hemos probado en diferentes discos, pero siguen sin funcionar, nos dicen que es un problema técnico pero creemos que…-

Jaden: los espíritus de las cartas no quieren responder –termino la frase por el sorprendiendo a los demás-esta mañana el Pf. Banner me visito diciendo que los espíritus no se sienten apreciados, muchos duelistas al comprar las cartas las tiran por creer que no sirven, incluso algunos las queman, también me dijo que esto provoco que otra entidad naciera, se hace llamar Darkness-explico haciendo que todos pongan caras de miedo.

Jesse: haci ¿qué hay otra entidad que quiere dominar el mundo?, ¿acaso no tendremos descanso?-exclamo cansado de tener que enfrentarse de nuevo contra un loco que se cree todo poderoso.

Jaden: más o menos-

Chazz: ¿y qué sugieres que hagamos?-

Jaden: hay que juntar todas las catas que no respondan, actuaremos como si fuera un problema técnico pero tratare de ver si tienen algo de oscuridad que pueda quitarles-explico serio sorprendiendo a sus amigos normalmente el diría que buscaran esa entidad y la retaran a un duelo-no debemos decirle a nadie de esto, ni siquiera el director no podemos arriesgarnos-

Hassleberry: ¿y qué me dices de Yubel?, ¿podemos confiar en ella?-

Jaden: por supuesto que podemos confiar en ella, yo le confiaría mi vida-respondió ofendido.

Jesse: pero ¿crees que nosotros si?, después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar-

Jaden: no les pido que la perdonen, solo que la acepten hasta que encuentre la manera de volverla humana-dijo sorprendiendo aun mas a sus amigos.

Alexis: ahora quieres hacerla humana, y luego que, inscribirla en la escuela, hacerla tu novia, casarte con ella y tener una familia-bromeo sarcásticamente.

Jaden: ¡la verdad si!-grito haciendo que sus amigos se quedaran en blanco (nta: no se si Chazz se puede poner mas pálido). Lo que no sabía era que Yubel había estado escuchando y mirando por la venta, decir que parecía un tomate era poco.

Yubel:" no puedo creerlo, Jaden me quiere, de verdad me quiere"-pensó con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Jesse: no puedo creer lo que escucho, te enamoraste de un monstruo-dijo casi gritando.

Jaden: no vuelvas a llamarla así-dijo con los ojos del rey supremo ocasionando que Jesse se calmara un poco por el miedo.

Chazz: saben que hablare con ella, de seguro sabe algo de esto no nos lo quiere decir-dijo empezando a caminar hacia el dormitorio pero fue detenido por Jaden que coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

Jaden: no des un paso más Princeton-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos cambiaban a los de Yubel.

Chazz: ¿o qué?-pregunto amenazante antes de ver como los héroes malvados y elementales de Jaden aparecían detrás de el, sabía que no estaban allí pero sabía que Jaden podía hablar con los espíritus de las cartas y si él quisiera podría materializarlos. Chazz retrocedió para la complicidad de Jaden.

Jaden: estaba considerando ayudarlos, pero ahora creo que lo hare solo-dijo sin más y entrando en su habitación mientras los demás se dirigían cada quien a su respectivo lugar a recolectar las cartas "fallidas".

En la habitación de Jaden.

Jaden entro a su cuarto viendo a Yubel que estaba en su cama acariciando a faraón.

Jaden: ¿escuchaste todo?-pregunto un poco nervioso y avergonzado.

Yubel: cada palabra-respondió levantándose y acercándose-escucha Jaden lo que yo quería decirte era… -fue callada por los labios del joven, Yubel estaba sorprendida pero lentamente empezó a devolver el beso con la misma dulzura que el. Jaden coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura presionando contra el suyo (nta: en este fic Yubel tiene el pecho normal no como lo ponen en la serie, eso fue lo que me hiso pensar al principio que era hombre.), y ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y con una de sus manos en su cabello. Estuvieron haci durante un minuto hasta que la necesidad de aire empezó a afectarlos a ambos separándose lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Jaden: yo también te amo-dijo acariciando su mejilla que tenía un sin fin de lagrimas de felicidad, esta tan feliz que se lanzo a los brazos de Jaden que cayó al suelo con la demonio encima de el que ya lo estaba besando.

Yubel: espere mucho tiempo para escuchar esas palabras-dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

Jaden: también te tengo una sorpresa-dijo sonriente.

Yubel: y ¿Qué es?-pregunto curioso y extrañada al ver la sonrisa de Jaden.

Jaden: creo que encontré la forma de hacerte humana-dijo haciendo que Yubel se quede en estado de shock.

Yubel: lo dices en serio-

Jaden: si, tengo las cartas y el poder solo me falta una cosa-

Yubel: ¿Qué es?-

Jaden: tu decisión-Yubel lo miro confundida, como que su decisión- en lo que a mí respecta ya eres hermosa y en esa forma te ves sexy-dijo haciendo sonrojar a la oji verde/naranja-por lo que es tu decisión si quieres volver a ser humana o quieres quedarte en esta forma, ¿Qué decides?- a Yubel le sorprendió, el decía que se veía hermosa y que no le importaba si volvía a ser humana o no. Lo estuvo pensando durante un minuto hasta que se decidió.

Yubel: quiero volver a ser humana-respondió sonriendo mientras Jaden la besaba con ternura.

Jaden: decidido, mañana volverá a ser humana, pero para hacerlo debemos ir al mundo oscuro para asegurarnos de que funcione, las cartas son más efectivas en ese mundo que aquí-dijo levantándose junto a Yubel que él la tomo entre sus brazos al estilo de novia provocando su risa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente las luces del sol entraban por la ventana del dormitorio de un Slifer prodigio. La primera en abrir los ojos fue Yubel que se sorprendiendo al despertar al despertar en los brazos de Jaden pero su rostro de sorpresa cambio a una sonrisa al recordar el día anterior, nuevamente se recostó sobre el pecho del duelista, se quedo allí despierta esperando a que Jaden despertara hasta que escucho un ruido del armario. Lentamente se levanto para no despertar a Jaden y camino hacia el armario, lentamente lo abrió y encontró una caja de tamaño promedio que tenía varios agujeros, se arrodillo para abrir la caja y al hacerlo no podía creer lo que veía. Era un bebe dragón blanco con las alas un poco rotas en las puntas y tenía la nariz un poco larga (nta: acá les dejo el link: fs70/i/2011/126/b/0/new_tuner_synchro_dragon_2_by_ ), parecía estar durmiendo lo que le dio ternura a la demonio pero eso cambio cuando recordó lo que estaba viendo.

Yubel: ¿de dónde saco Jaden un bebe dragón?-se pregunto antes de darse vuelta y ver que Jaden ya había despertado.

Jaden: ¿qué sucede Yubel?-pregunto y sintiendo miedo al ver que había abierto su armario y la caja.

Yubel: explícame porque tienes un dragón bebe en tu armario-exigió un poco asustada de que se lo hubiera quitado a una mama dragón y que lo estuviera buscando.

Jaden: (suspiro) veras ayer por la noche me desperté no podía volver a dormir así que decidí dar un pequeño paseo, mientras caminaba sentí una poder extraña, estuve siguiéndolo hasta que encontré un huevo enorme, y en cuanto lo sostuve empezó a brillar y a romperse, un segundo después apareció este dragón lo deje en el suelo pensando que un espíritu de dragón lo estaría buscando, pero en cuanto me movía el corría hacia a mí y se sujetaba de mi pierna. Estuve como 10 minutos tratando de que se quedara en el lugar pero al ver que no me dejaría lo traje y lo puse en esa caja, pensaba decírtelo en cuanto te despertaras-explico antes de que el bebe dragón se despertara, saliera de la caja y comenzara a volar hacia Jaden quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, Yubel estaba sorprendida por la confianza que le tenía el pequeño dragón, "tal vez al ser la primera persona que vio cree que es su mama" pensó Yubel.

Jaden: tal vez cree que soy su mama-dijo Jaden sorprendiendo a Yubel por su razonamiento deductivo.

¿?: Buena deducción Jaden pero es equivocada-dijo una voz que salía del mazo del rey supremo, ahora de Jaden, a la vez el espíritu del héroe elemental Burstinatrix aparecía- veras hay algo que no te hemos dicho del rey supremo, antes de que comenzara todo el asunto de secuestrar duelistas, el disfrutaba caminar por un bosque de dragones, en uno de sus paseos se hiso amigo de una familia de dragones, nunca los habíamos visto parecían ser una nueva raza de dragones, un día el rey supremo se dirigió a visitar a los dragones vio que unos humanos duelistas los estaban atacando, de inmediato el se interpuso y los mando a las estrellas pero era tarde los dragones ya estaban mu lastimados y vio como se convertían en polvo estelar, se sentía culpable de que si hubiera salido antes podría haberlos salvado pero antes de que volviera al castillo entro en la cueva y dentro encontró un huevo de dragón, decidió llevárselo al castillo y le dijo a sus guardias, y sirvientes que protejan ese huevo con su vida, además de que en cuanto esté a punto de nacer que lo manden ante él, supongo que eso era para que le tuviera confianza desde el primer día-explico Burstinatrix sorprendiendo a Yubel y a Jaden que tenia al pequeño dragón en sus brazos.

Jaden: es por eso que el rey supremo empezó a destruir las aldeas humanas, quería vengar a los dragones muertos quien diría que tendría corazón y que serias tu el que lograra demostrarlo -dijo elevando al bebe dragón que se veía muy contento.

Yubel: eso ya explica como lo encontraste pero ahora la pregunta es donde lo dejaremos-dijo haciendo entristecer a Jaden un poco.

Jaden: no sé porque debemos dejarlo, es mi dragón además mira lo lindo que es-dijo estirando los brazos mostrándole al dragón bebe que tenia piernas y brazos retraídos a su cuerpo excepto por el brazo derecho que tenía su pulgar metido en su boca haciéndolo parecer aun más tierno.

Yubel: debo admitir que si es muy tierno, pero que pasara cuando crezca sabes el tamaño que tienen los dragones adultos-dijo tratando convencerlo.

Jaden: eso no me preocupa, cerca del volcán hay una cueva lo bastante grande como para que entre Slifer haci que cuando crezca lo ocultare hay dentro y listo-dijo demostrándole a Yubel que no desistiría de la idea de no abandonarlo.

Yubel: de acuerdo lo conservaremos-dijo derrotada mientras Jaden y el dragón saltaban de la alegría, el dragón estaba tan alegre que comenzó a volar por la habitación dejando detrás de el una especie de polvo brillante, como si estuviera hecho de estrellas.

Jaden: creo que tengo el nombre perfecto para el, Stardust dragón-dijo mientras el dragón aterrizaba sobre su cabeza.

Yubel: creo que le gusta-dijo con una sonrisa al ver lo bien que ya se llevaban Jaden y Stardust.

Jaden: será mejor que vaya a ver al rector Shepard para informarle mi idea de volverte humana-dijo mientras del armario sacaba una especie de capa con capucha y se la entregaba a Yubel.

Yubel: y que se supone que quieres que haga con esto-

Jaden: quiero que vengas conmigo-respondió shokeando a Yubel-has estado mucho tiempo en este cuarto creo que deberías salir un poco, además usar tus ojos tanto tiempo me canso-explico viendo como Yubel se cubría con sus alas para poder colocarse la capa, pero al ser demasiados grandes le impedía un poco el movimiento de los brazos cosa que Jaden noto-déjame ayudarte-dijo quitándole la capa de las manos colocándosela sobre sus hombros y la ajustaba quedando cerca de su rostro, no pudo resistir la tentación y la beso, al principio Yubel se quedo sorprendida pero en el momento comenzó a corresponderle el afecto, estuvieron así cerca de los dos minutos hasta que la necesidad de aire comenzó a afectarlos a ambos, y lentamente se separaron, estuvieron a punto de besarse de nuevo de no ser porque el pequeño Stardust se coloco en la cabeza de Jaden y empezó a gruñir provocando la risa de Yubel .

Jaden: no te pongas celoso-brome sacándoselo de la cabeza a la vez que se soltaba y se sujetaba a su pierna- Burstinatrix ¿crees que puedas cuidarlo?-pregunto intentando separarlo de su pierna.

Burstinatrix: claro no habrá problema-dijo tomando al pequeño dragón que no quería soltar la pierna de Jaden.

Jaden: escucha tengo que ir a ver a un amigo pero volveré en menos de 20 minutos-dijo sacando un celular y activando un cronometro-antes de que este número llegue a cero ya estaré aquí ¿sí?-dijo viendo como Stardust le soltaba la pierna y sostenía el reloj sin dejar de verlo.

Yubel: creo que no tendremos que preocuparnos porque se escape-dijo divertida viendo como el dragón tenía los ojos en espiral y le caía un pequeño hilo de baba mientras ella se colocaba la capucha ocultando su rostro y seguía a Jaden hacia la oficina del director.

Yubel: Jaden ¿crees que me acepte después de todo lo que eh hecho?-dijo nerviosa.

Jaden: tranquila, todo estará bien, además has estado en mi cuarto durante un mes y apenas ayer se dieron cuenta que estas aquí-dijo colocándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

Yubel: gracias Jay-le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ya en la oficina pudo ver que dentro estaban el director Shepard y el vice director Crowler.

D. Shepard: ah Jaden a pasado tiempo, ¿necesitas algo?-pregunto contento de volver a ver a uno de los mejores estudiantes.

Jaden: quisiera que inscribieran en la escuela a mi amiga-dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes pero se sorprendieron aun mas al ver como el acompañante de Jaden se quitaba la capucha rebelando a Yubel.

Crowler: ella…e-ella…ella es-dijo señalando a la mujer demonio y temblando.

Jaden: ella es Yubel, mi protectora, mi amiga y mi novia-dijo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros haciéndole aparecer un sonrojo y que la mandíbula del director cayera hasta el suelo y Crowler se desmayara.

D. Shepard: será mejor que nos expliques esto-dijo mientras trataba de reanimar a Crowler.

Durante los siguiente minutos Jaden les explico lo sucedido con Yubel, lo de sus amigos y su idea de hacer humana a Yubel, pero decidió ocultar lo del profesor Banner y sobre Stardust.

D. Shepard: Jaden lo que me pides es imposible, quieres que te deje ir nuevamente al mundo oscuro, que vuelvas con la persona que secuestro miles de alumnos por venganza y que casi mata a los mejores estudiante que hemos tenido-dijo serio haciendo sentir culpable a Yubel.

Jaden: pues yo responderé por ella, lo que hizo y hará yo seré responsable de ella-respondió sorprendiendo a todos, en especial al D. Shepard por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer Jaden con tal de proteger a las personas que quería.

D. Shepard: de acuerdo Jaden inscribiré a Yubel en la escuela en cuanto sea humana-respondió ocasionando que Yubel salte a los brazos de Jaden por la alegría, estuvo a punto de besarlo de no ser porque la puerta se abrió mostrando a jesse, Alexis, Chumley y a Maximilium Pegasus, en el momento que aparecieron Yubel se separo de Jaden y se coloco la capucha para evitar que la reconocieran.

Jaden: Chumley, Pegasus ¿qué hacen aquí?-dijo sorprendido de ver a su amigo y al presidente de ilusiones industriales.

Pegasus: es bueno verte Jaden-boy-dijo estrechando la mano del joven.

Chumley: Jaden, amigo que bueno que te veo, te eh extrañado tanto, en las oficinas nadie hace bromas y me prepara un desayuno de 5 platos-dijo abrasando a su amigo y casi rompiéndole los huesos.

Jaden: Chumley, Chumley me estas…rompiendo los huesos y…quitándome…el…aire-dijo en un susurro poniéndose azul.

Chumley: eh, lo siento-dijo soltándolo mientras Jaden se caía al suelo totalmente azul y Yubel se arrodillaba a un lado de el tratando de reanimarlo-creo que me pase-

D. Shepard: es raro que este aquí señor Pegasus, supongo que viene por lo de las cartas-

Pegasus: aserto señor director, como presidente de ilusiones industriales es mi deber asegurar la calidad de nuestros productos, además tengo algo importante de que hablar con el señor Yuki-explico sorprendiendo un poco a todos exceptuando a Jaden y Yubel al tener una pequeña idea de lo que quería.

D. Shepard: de acuerdo, busquemos las cartas, están en la bóveda para asegurarnos de que nadie intente robarlas-dijo levantándose y saliendo por la puerta, seguido de sus alumnos y de Pegasus, que detuvo Jaden colocando.

Pegasus: creo que tu tan bien como yo sabemos el por qué vine en persona-

Jaden: ¿Qué necesita señor Pegasus?-

Pegasus: primero que nada no es necesario que uses esa capucha sé quién eres-dijo sorprendiendo a Jaden y Yubel que se quito la capucha revelando su rostro.

Yubel: ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?-en respuesta Pegasus se corrió el flequillo que le tapa la mitad de la cara mostrando un ojo que ambos reconocieron.

Jaden/Yubel: "el ojo del milenio"-pensaron a la vez (nta: acá cada uno recupera su artículo del milenio después de que Atem se va, el peor episodio de todos).

Pegasus: mi ojo del milenio me permite ver la realidad de las cosas, es por eso que en cuanto llegue ya sabía quién eras-

Jaden: ¿entonces qué es lo que quiere?-pregunto un poco impaciente.

Pegasus: es sobre ese nuevo poder, no es una amenaza común, toma los sentimientos negativos de los monstruos y lo convierte en su fuerza, ya llame a unos amigos que vendrán a ayudarnos llegaran en unos días-explico.

Jaden: de acuerdo le ayudare en todo lo posible, ahora será mejor que vallamos con los demás-dijo saliendo de la habitación seguido de Yubel y Pegasus alcanzando al resto.

Durante el camino detectaron un ligero olor a humo que venía de la bóveda y a varios guardias con cubetas de agua. Cuando llegaron vieron que todas las cartas estaban quemadas, no podían creer lo que veían.

Alexis: ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?-dijo tomando una carta que al estar completamente quemada se volvió ceniza.

Jesse: quien quiera que sea debe estar loco…o loca-dijo mandando una indirecta hacia Jaden que sabia a que se refería. Jaden estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que Pegasus le llamo la atención y disimuladamente señalo una especia de manto negro que salía de la habitación, parecía que nadie más podía verlo aparte de Yubel, discretamente salió del lugar con Yubel siguiendo ese manto oscuro mientras Pegasus entretenía al resto.

Jaden: ¿qué es eso?-

Yubel: no lo sé, pero no me gusta siento la energía de muchos monstruos de duelo-respondió mientras salían del edifico sin dejar de seguir esa cosa. Después de un rato el manto se detuvo y comenzó a formar el cuerpo de un hombre con lentes, traje y cabello oscuro.

¿?: Vaya, vaya el rey supremo y su siervo de toda la vida, no esperaba encontrármelos-dijo el "hombre".

Jaden: ¿quién eres tú?-pregunto serio.

¿?: Soy Trueman, pero mis amigos me dicen mr. T- respondió (nta: me sorprende que el verdadero mr. T no los haya demandado –W–).

Yubel: ¿y qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto molesta por lo de "siervo".

Trueman: ahora no me caería nada mal un duelo-respondió a la vez que de su brazo aparecía un disco de duelos extraño.

Jaden: de acuerdo un poco de ejercicio no estaría mal-dijo activando el suyo.

Jaden/Trueman: al duelo-

Jaden: 4000/Trueman: 4000.

Trueman: saco-dijo sacando la carta de la cima de su mazo-invoco a dark Archetype (1400/400) en modo de ataque-dijo apareciendo el monstruo nombrado-juego 1 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-dijo colocando las cartas.

Jaden: saco, coloco una carta boca abajo y activo mi carta, y convoco al héroe elemental Sparkman Y utilizo la carta "fusión oscura", enviando una carta de mi mano al cementerio, puedo traer una fusión sacrificando los dos monstruos para convocarlo, elijo al héroe malvado Lightning Gólem (2500/1500), ahora ataca héroe malvado destruye a su monstruo-ordeno haciendo que su monstruo se dirija hacia su oponente.

Trueman: activo mi carta trampa "Gazer Zero", cuando tu monstruo ataca a uno de ataque más bajo, el ataque baj saco una carta-dijo viendo como los puntos de su monstruo se reducían y el héroe malvado lo destruía ocasionando que sus puntos de vida bajen.

Jaden: 4000/Trueman: 1600.

Yubel: ¿Por qué bajar los puntos de tu propio monstruo?-pregunto sin dejar de ver el duelo.

Trueman: cuando dark Archetype es destruido en batalla puedo invocar a un monstruo con ataque igual a la cantidad de daño y descarto un numero de cartas de monstruos que sumen el nivel del monstruo que invoque especialmente-explico preocupando un poco a Jaden y Yubel-recibí un daño de 2500 y por enviar 2 monstruos de nive al cementerio-siguió mandando las 2 cartas al cementerio-¡ven ahora! Reign -beaux overlord of dark world (2500/?).

Yubel: tiene los mismos puntos que Lightning Gólem-

Trueman: mi turno, saco, activo la carta mágica "axe of despair" y la equipo con Reign dándole 1000 puntos de ATK-

Reign -beaux overlord of dark world (3500/?).

Trueman: una vez que destruya a tu monstruo ya no habrá nada que pueda detenerme, ve Reign –beaux ¡fuerza del vórtice del diablo!-ordeno haciendo que su monstruo lanzara una ráfaga de energía.

Jaden: activo mi carta boca abajo héroe-ordeno mientras a su héroe le aparecía un escudo enfrente y sus puntos de vida bajaban a 3000.

Jaden: 3000/ Trueman: 1600

Trueman: ¿por qué tu monstruo no se destruyo?-

Jaden: porque cuando un héroe es equipado con esta carta, puedo enviarla al cementerio y evitar su destrucción-explico molestando a su oponente- y por cada 1000 puntos de daño que recibo saco una carta-

Trueman: termino mi turno-

Jaden: saco, laméntate el hecho de que no pudiste derrotarme en el turno pasado, juego la carta "espada de la destrucción oscura" que le da 400 puntos de ataque y 200 puntos de defensa al monstruo tipo oscuro que yo elija-dijo colocando la carta a la vez que los puntos de su monstruo aumentaban.

Lightning Gólem (2800/1700)

Trueman: eso no te servirá de nada te sigo superando por 200 puntos-

Jaden: lo sé esa carta era para mí disfrute personal, activo el efecto de Lightning Gólem en cada turno me permite destruir un monstruo a mi elección, creo que ya sabes cual es-dijo haciendo que el monstruo de su oponente se destruya quedando totalmente indefenso- ahora Lightning Gólem atácalo directamente-ordeno viendo como su héroe malvado enviaba rayos directamente a su oponente derrotándolo en el acto haciendo que desaparezca sin dejar rastro.

Jaden: 3000/ Trueman: 0.

Yubel: bien hecho Jaden-felicito a su novio.

Jaden: no fue nada sorprendente-dijo un poco presumido apagando su disco de duelos.

Yubel: será mejor que le digamos a Pegasus lo que acaba de suceder-sugirió antes de que Jaden la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara, aun sorprendida la oji naranja/ verde no dudo en corresponderle, después de 1 minuto se separaron-y ¿eso por qué?-

Jaden: tengo que tener una razón para hacerlo-dijo caminando hacia la escuela seguido de una sonrojada Yubel.

Ya en el edificio encontraron a Pegasus esperándolos en la oficina del director que no estaba.

Pegasus: y bien ¿Qué averiguaron?-

Jaden le conto sobre su duelo y lo que había sucedido sorprendiendo a Pegasus.

Pegasus: esto es sorprendente e increíble…no sabía que mr. T estaba aquí y que es un duelista-dijo sin entender la historia de Jaden que había caído de espaldas junto a Yubel.

Jaden: no ese mr. T, otro mr. T, Trueman y creemos que se trataba de un secuas de esa nueva entidad-dijo molesto por la estupidez del presidente de la compañía de cartas.

Pegasus: ¿dijo lo que quería?-

Jaden: no, solo que nos enfrentaremos otra vez-

Pegasus: pues será mejor que lleves tu disco contigo todo el tiempo junto con tu mazo-dijo levantándose de la silla y empezando a ir a la puerta-bueno si me disculpan tengo un asunto que discutir con el director-

Jaden: bien, ah y Pegasus, necesito que después pase por mi dormitorio creo que tengo algo que creo que debería ver- dijo un poco nervioso.

Pegasus: seguro, no habrá problema-respondió saliendo del lugar junto con Jaden y Yubel que se fueron el dormitorio Slifer.

Jaden: (bostezo) que cansancio-dijo abriendo la puerta viendo que su dragón seguía en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado sin dejar de mirar el teléfono de Jaden, con los ojos en espiral y la baba cayéndole de la boca.

Yubel: creo que fue mala idea dejarlo con tu teléfono-dijo quitándose la capa, estirando sus alas y pasando su mano entre el rostro de Stardust y el teléfono sin mostrar ninguna reacción-ya se rompió-

Jaden: veamos si puedo quitarle el teléfono-dijo tirando del aparato, y viendo como la atención de su pequeño dragón iba directo a él, saltaba en su dirección y lo agarraba de la pierna feliz-ya lo arregle-bromeo caminando con el dragón en su pierna.

Yubel: y ¿ahora qué?-

Jaden: bueno es muy temprano todavía, descansaremos un rato, almorzaremos, hablaremos con Pegasus y luego iremos al mundo oscuro para volverte humana-dijo recostándose en su cama junto a Yubel que colocaba y su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja a la vez que Stardust se movía de la pierna de Jaden y se mudaba al abdomen durmiéndose en el momento-creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a compartir la cama-dijo escuchándola risa de su pareja.

Unas horas después.

Se ve a Jaden, Yubel y Stardust aun durmiendo sin molestias hasta que el hambre de la pareja los comenzó a despertar.

Yubel: Jaden-dijo despertando con cierta pereza.

Jaden: ¿sí?-pregunto igual de dormido.

Yubel: tengo hambre, ¿nos levantamos?-

Jaden: ok-respondió quitando a Stardust de su abdomen y colocándolo en su almohada.

Después de almorzar hablaron sobre como harían para cuidar a Stardust cuando ya sea un dragón adulto y antes de que supieran como paso ya estaban sobre la cama nuevamente besándose, con Yubel sobre Jaden pero se separaron al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Yubel: "¿por qué siempre me interrumpen?"-se pregunto molesta viendo como Jaden se levantaba y abría la puerta.

Jaden: Pegasus creí que pasarías más tarde-

Pegasus: tenía un tiempo libre, ahora que es lo que querías mostrarme-pregunto mientras Jaden lo invitaba a pasar. Dentro pudo ver a Yubel parada a un lado de la cama a un pequeño dragón blanco durmiendo-¿eso es un dragón?-

Jaden: si-

Pegasus: y ¿es tuyo?-

Jaden: si- dijo antes de que el peli plateado se desmayara en su suelo.

Yubel: se desmayo, págame-dijo divertida estirando su brazo mientras Jaden de, mal humor, sacaba dinero de su bolsillo para luego entregárselo a Yubel.

Nta: bueno este fue el nuevo capítulo, escuchen para los que leen mis fics tal vez tarde mucho más en escribir los nuevos capítulos de todos porque me van a entregar las notas del trimestre así que…bueno ya saben lo que pasa XD me despido un abrazo psicológico y buenas tardes.


	5. Chapter 5

yugioh no me pertenece.

Capitulo 4

Pegasus: de acuerdo solo…solo necesito un minuto-dijo inquieto sentado en una silla cubierto con una manta, con un café en las manos y se meneaba adelante y atrás.

Jaden: escuche sé que es impresionante, pero Stardust no muerde apenas si te rasguña un poco un poco cuando te abraza- dijo sentado en otra silla con Stardust dormido en sus piernas y con Yubel detrás que pasaba sus brazos el cuello del castaño como cruz.

Pegasus: si bueno eso debe ser con ustedes, pero bueno, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? – dándole un sorbo a su café.

Jaden: 2 cosas, 1° queremos ver si podíamos identificar a Stardust, usted fue quien invento a los monstruos y pensamos que sabría que clase de dragón es-dijo viendo como Pegasus se quitaba la manta y dejaba su café a un lado.

Pegasus: de acuerdo, mmm…, no se parece a ningún tipo de dragón que allá hecho, apostaría a que es uno nuevo- explico.

Jaden: genial, bien los segundo es un tema del mundo de los espíritus- luego de contarle su idea para hacer que Yubel sea humana de nuevo, esperaba la opinión del inventor de su juego favorito.

Pegasus: me parece una buena idea-dijo para la felicidad de Jaden y Yubel- ¿cuando tienen pensado hacerlo?-

Jaden/ Yubel: de inmediato- respondieron mientras Yubel tomaba su capa y Jaden se disco junto con su mazo.

A los pocos minutos ya tenían la mercancía para irse al mundo oscuro.

Pegasus: ¿necesitan algo más?-pregunto, que al parecer se quedo para cuidar a Stardust mientras ellos no estén.

Jaden: nada mas Pegasus gracias, a por cierto, si te empieza a dar problemas solo ponle un cronometro frente a él y no se moverá mas, adiós-respondió empezado a caminar hacia las ruinas.

Luego de caminar por un rato llegaron a las ruinas que originalmente usaron para volver a su mundo.

Jaden: ¿lista?-dijo tomando la mano de Yubel.

Yubel: lista- respondió apretando su agarre mientras Jaden usaba su poder de rey supremo para desaparecer y reaparecer en el mundo oscuro. Antes de que pudieran empezar a caminar fueron detenidos por varios hombres con lanzas.

Soldado: identifíquese- dijo observando cómo los ojos de Jaden se volvían dorados y mostraba su disco de duelos.

Soldado: ¡rey supremo!-dijeron a la vez mientras se inclinaban en señal de respeto.

Jaden: levántensen- ordeno viendo como los soldados obedecían- necesito que me lleven al castillo-ordeno viendo como los soldados lo guiaban junto con Yubel.

En unos pocos minutos, al llegar a la ciudad, puedo ver como los humanos y los monstruos trabajaban juntos, en especial los demonios. Para Jaden esto era como un sueño hecho realidad. Segundos después llegaron hasta la entrada del antiguo castillo del rey supremo.

Soldado: solo podemos guiarlo hasta aquí señor-

Jaden y Yubel siguieron caminando hasta la entrada del castillo donde al entrar tuvieron la misma situación con los soldados.

Jaden: necesito que me lleven ante el consejo-ordeno nuevamente mientras los soldados lo guiaban por el castillo.

Al llegar a la sala del consejo dentro vio a 3 monstruos y a un humano sentados en una mesa.

Jaden: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

¿?: Yo soy archidemonio loco, represento a la rasa archidemonio-

¿?: Yo soy convoca al cráneo, represento a los demonios normales-

¿?: Yo soy Steelswarm Caucastag, represento a la rasa Steelswarm-

¿?: Yo soy Ryuk, represento a los humanos-dijo un hombre con el pelo azul en punta, piel pálida, la nariz un poco hacia atrás, de ojos rojos, con un traje de cuero de cuerpo completo y por alguna razón tenía una sonrisa un poco macabra (nta: sé que es un personaje de death note pero no se me ocurrió otro para hacer de representante humano, pero no piensen que van a comenzar a llover death notes. Pds. Todos los monstruos existen búsquenlos en internet para ver como son).

Jaden: un placer yo soy Jaden y ella es mi compañera Yubel-dijo saludando a todos mientras Yubel retiraba su capucha-antes de que lo piensen no vengo a quedarme, no todavía, vengo a advertirles-durante los siguientes minutos les explico sobre la nueva amenaza conocida como Darkness.

Convoca al cráneo: no se preocupe señor estaremos atentos en caso de que se aparezca-

Jaden: bien, lo segundo qu quiero es que me traigan ropa de mujer-dijo haciendo que los consejeros pusieran semblante de no entender y que pensaran cosas raras, algo que Jaden noto-no para mi, para ella idiotas-grito mientras los monstruos salían de la habitación y volvían con un uniforme para mujeres obelisco de la academia-de ¿dónde sacaron esto?-

Archidemonio loco: se le cayó de la mochila a una chica humana rubia cuando estuvieron aquí-

Jaden: de acuerdo, ahora cierren las cortinas, váyanse y cierren la puerta-ordeno nuevamente mientras los soldados obedecían y junto con los monstruos salían de la habitación dejando solos a Jaden y a Yubel-¿lista?-pregunto activando su disco de duelos.

Yubel: lista-respondió pero antes de que Jaden pudiera usar sus cartas Yubel tomo su rostro, colocando sus dos manos en su rostro y lo beso de manera tierna y gentil- por si acaso-dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que se quitaba la capa.

Jaden: utilizo las dos cartas mágicas, "de-fusión" y "de demonio a monstruo" para volver a Yubel humana- al momento de terminar de hablar, y colocar las cartas en su disco, Yubel comenzó a elevarse a la vez que su piel comenzaba a agrietarse hasta que comenzó a caerse y debajo de ella había piel humana, sus alas empezaron a meterse dentro de su espalda, la parte blanca de su cabello se volvía purpura a la vez que comenzaba a achicarse y su naranja se volvía esmeralda como el izquierdo, y debajo de su tercer ojo había una especie de piedra esmeralda muy pequeña. Luego de eso Yubel empezó a descender al suelo lentamente mientras trataba de abrir los ojos.

Yubel: ¿funciono?-

Jaden: velo por ti misma-respondió tomando las manos de Yubel y se las mostraba haciendo que viera un par de manos humanas de mujer.

Yubel: funciono, ¡funciono!-grito saltando hacia Jaden y atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo que no correspondió al estar muy tenso- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto separándose de Jaden viendo que tenía un enorme sonrojo, no entendía el porqué hasta que noto que no llevaba nada de ropa y rápidamente se cubrió con su capa-¿m-me po-podrias pasar la… la ropa?-tartamudeo con el mismo sonrojo que Jaden y este le pasaba la ropa a la vez que se daba vuelta.

2 minutos después Jaden sintió que le colocaban una mano en el hombro, dio media vuelta y se quedo congelado al ver a Yubel con el uniforme de la academia que le quedaba un poco grande.

Yubel: podemos irnos, me siento un poco incomoda con esta falda-dijo mientras intentaba estirarla un poco hacia abajo.

Jaden: mmm… de acuerdo-respondió saliendo de su transe y empezando a caminar hasta la entrada del cuarto.

En la entrada de la ciudad.

Soldad: algo más que necesite su alteza-

Jaden: nada, solo manténganse alerta en caso de que suceda algo si-dijo saliendo de los límites de la ciudad, llegando al mismo punto de donde aparecieron y nuevamente desaparecieron y reaparecieron en un destello.

Yubel: creo que no podre acostumbrarme a eso- dijo un poco mareada y pasándose el brazo por el estomago.

Jaden: jajaja vamos, Pegasus nos debe estar esperando-dijo empezando a caminar nuevamente pero esta vez pasando un brazo por la cintura de Yubel la cual se sonrojo por tal acto. Al llegar a su cuarto y abrir la puerta casi se le sale la mandíbula de la impresión, su cuarto era un total desastre varias partes de la pared quemadas, su cama apenas si se podía mantener en pie, un Pegasus con una cacerola en la cabeza y una cuchara para cocina un una mano detrás de un fuerte armado con su colchón y las almohadas, y en el centro de esta estaba Stardust con los ojos en espiral y mirando fijamente un teléfono- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-dijo entrando en la habitación sorprendiendo a Pegasus.

Pegasus: bueno en cuanto te fuiste empezó a gritar y a arrojar una especia de energía de luz de su boca. Intente calmarlo con el teléfono pero no podía acercarme lo suficiente haci que estuve un rato hasta que logre que se calmara-explico quitándose la cacerola de la cabeza-¿Quién es ella?-dijo señalando a la chica a un lado de Jaden.

Jaden: ella es Yubel-dijo haciendo que Pegasus se sorprenda y se le quede viendo- hey deja de mirarla así-dijo molesto haciendo reaccionar a Pegasus y provoque una pequeña risa de Yubel por los celos de Jaden.

Pegasus: bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, a por cierto mañana llegaran las personas que te dije que nos ayudarían-dijo saliendo casi corriendo del cuarto del Slifer.

Yubel: increíble que el gran Pegasus le tenga miedo a un bebe dragón-dijo quitándole el teléfono a Stardust y al momento este se sujeto de la pierna de Jaden- creo que tiene mucha dependencia hacia ti-

Jaden: solo espero que cuando crezca se le quite odiaría tener un dragón gigante que me aplaste las piernas-dijo mientras intentaba separarlo de su pierna.

Yubel: tengo una idea- dijo mientras del armario sacaba una pelota de football-mira Stardust-dijo llamando la atención del dragón y lanzando la pelota cerca suyo para ver como el pequeño dragón se separaba de la pierna de Jaden y se colocaba sobre la pelota haciéndola rodar.

Jaden: ¿de dónde sacaste esa pelota?-

Yubel: la encontré-respondió mirando hacia otra parte.

Mientras en los dormitorios Ra.

¿?: Oigan alguno ha visto mi pelota de football-

De vuelta al dormitorio rojo.

Jaden: bueno será mejor que vallamos con el director para informar le que ya estás aquí-

Yubel: pero que haremos con Stardust- pregunto jugando con el pequeño dragón.

Jaden: tienes razón, supongo que podemos quedarnos aquí hasta se quede dormido-dijo recostándose en la cama con Yubel a un lado y Stardust que seguía pegado a la pierna del castaño.

En el dormitorio de mujeres obelisco, exactamente en el cuarto de Alexis.

Alexis: "creo que eh sido muy dura con Jaden, en parte son celos pero si Jaden quiere a Yubel como su amiga debería estar feliz por él, mejor voy a hablar con el"-pensó saliendo de su cuarto y dormitorio para dirigirse al del único Slifer.

Devuelta en el dormitorio Slifer.

Se ve a la pareja y al pequeño dragón durmiendo en la cama plácidamente hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta.

Jaden: ¿quién será?- pregunto levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta mostrando a Alexis, en el momento Jaden salió y cerró la puerta detrás suyo-Alexis, eh ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Alexis: yo, bueno, vengo a disculparme por lo de ayer, creo que en parte tenía celos de la forma en la que te expresaste de Yubel y un poco enojada con ella por lo que hizo-

Jaden: por la forma en la que me… pero creí que tenias un buena relación con Zane-

Alexis: Zane puede ser guapo, inteligente y un buen duelista…pero se toma las cosas demasiado en serio, jamás sonríe o me ah dicho que me quiere, pero vine a hacer las paces contigo, haci que… ¿amigos?-pregunto extendiendo la mano.

Jaden: amigos-respondió estrechando la mano de la rubia.

Alexis: entonces ¿hay algún otro secreto que no me hayas dicho?-

Jaden: bueno, ahora que lo dices…-dijo un poco nervioso antes de abrir la puerta mostrando a Yubel y a Stardust lo que hiso que Alexis se quedara muda-antes de que empieces a gritar déjame que te explique- a continuación empezó a explicarle el origen de Stardust y el cómo volvió humana a Yubel.

Alexis: wow, es…es increíble-

Jaden: lo sé y también necesitaba pedirte un favor-dijo un poco avergonzado.

Alexis: ¿Qué necesitas?-

Jaden: quería pedirte que fueras su amiga, se que será difícil después de todo lo que paso pero ahora que es humana de nuevo, pensé que necesitaría una amiga al menos para no estar sola-explico sorprendiendo a Alexis por la forma en que la cuidaba- y también que la ayudaras con eso de elegirse ropa y todo eso, ya que bueno soy hombre y estoy seguro de que no serviré en esto-pregunto aun mas nervioso.

Alexis: seguro no habrá problema-respondió con un sonrojo por la pregunta de Jaden.

Yubel: mmm Jaden-dijo despertando y viendo a su pareja hablando con la rubia- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

Durante los siguientes minutos estuvieron explicándole la razón de la visita de Alexis, cosa Yubel comprendió.

Yubel: bueno supongo que podemos intentar ser amigas-dijo feliz de por fin poder tener a una amiga de verdad.

Durante el resto de la tarde las dos mujeres se la pasaron hablando sobre cualquier cosa dejando a un pobre Jaden de lado, incluso Stardust se había ido con Alexis dejándolo aun mas solo.

Jaden: mmm, creo que iré a informarle al director que estas aquí-dijo tomando su disco y casi saliendo por la puerta esperando a que alguna le prestara atención sin lograrlo haci que decidió irse.

Alexis: ¿escuchaste algo? –

Yubel: no-

En la oficina.

D. Shepard: así que Yubel ya llego, y ¿Dónde está?- pregunto antes de que Jaden se fuera al rincón con una sombra sobre él.

Jaden: me dejo de lado para con Alexis- respondió haciendo círculos en el suelo con el dedo.

D. Shepard: bien, supongo que puedo ingresarla en la escuela pero deberá enfrentarse a un estudiante para que pueda hacerlo-dijo viendo a Jaden con una gota en la cabeza.

Jaden: de acuerdo yo le diré, si es que me nota-dijo lo último en un susurro.

D. Shepard: a por cierto te llegó esta carta-dijo sorprendiendo a Jaden mientras tomaba la carta y la empezaba a leer en su mente.

Jaden: lo siento señor pero tengo que irme, luego le explico porque-dijo empezando a correr saliendo de la oficina en dirección hacia el volcán de la isla.

Ya en el volcán.

Jaden estaba sentado en una especie de camino que había esperando hasta que vio a un helicóptero halcón negro bajando y aterrizando sobre el volcán. De el salieron varios sujetos vestidos con trajes negros seguidos de un señor de edad mayor en una silla de ruedas empujada por un sujeto con el cabello larga, de color purpura y una parte blanca en su frente.

Jaden: Kagemaru, Saiou, es bueno verlos de nuevo- dijo levantándose del suelo.

Kagemaru: a pasado tiempo Jaden-

Jaden: y ¿Cómo se siente?-

Saiou: todavía estamos bien con el tratamiento médico- respondió.

Jaden: debe ser algo muy importante para que me citen en este lugar-

Kagemaru: necesito un favor- dijo sorprendiendo a Jaden.

Jaden: ¿un favor?-

Kagemaru: veras, mi equipo de investigación descubrió que un cierta clase de energía alrededor de esta isla que está a punto de entrar en erupción. Es muy similar a la manera que ocurre un terremoto, una energía enorme causada por fenómenos naturales-

Saiou: nuestros incidentes tienen una relación con la presión de la dimensión que se centra en la isla y está a punto de causar otro incidente- explico junto con Kagemaru haciendo que Jaden se preocupe.

Kagemaru: y nos gustaría que solucionaras el problema-dijo sin darse cuenta, junto a Jaden y Saiou, de que un manto oscuro empezaba a salir del volcán.

Jaden: lo hare, solo porque…- antes de que pudiera seguir el suelo empezó a temblar.

Guarda espaldas: señor, debemos irnos el fenómeno está empezando a ocurrir en esta área-

Jaden/Saiou/Kagemaru: ¿Qué?-dijeron al unisolo al mismo tiempo que el manto oscuro empezaba a formar un cuerpo detrás de Jaden.

Saiou: ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto viendo como de ese manto se formaba un hombre con un traje extraño, mientras los guarda espaldas de Kagemaru se colocaban delante de él.

Jaden: Trueman, ¿Qué es lo que quieres y quien eres?- pregunto preparándose para un duelo.

Trueman: ya te lo dije, soy Trueman o mr. T-respondió haciendo perder la paciencia a Jaden- es una lástima pero ustedes tres saben demasiado y debo eliminarlos- dijo a la vez que un pedazo del borde del volcán se rompía y empezaba a caer lava de él.

Jaden: esto no es bueno, salgan de aquí ahora-

Guarda espaldas: señor Kagemaru tenemos que sacarlo de aquí-dijo mientras lo metían dentro del helicóptero junto con Saiou y despegaban.

Trueman: no crean que se irán tan fácil-dijo haciendo un movimiento de manos y del volcán salieron disparas dos bolas de lava hacia el helicóptero.

En el momento Jaden activo su disco de duelos y llamo a Avian, a la vez que usaba sus poderes de rey supremo para que detuviera el ataque de Trueman.

Trueman: no esperaba que tuvieras tanta energía en este mundo- dijo sorprendido-tu vas a ser mucho más duro de derrotar- dijo haciendo aparecer su disco de duelos en su brazo.

Jaden: comencemos-dijo colocando a Avian en su mazo pero antes de que pudiera empezar el suelo nuevamente comenzó a temblar y a romperse dejándolo casi al borde de la lava.

Jaden/ Trueman: al duelo-

Jaden: 4000/ Trueman: 4000

Jaden: saco, juego al héroe elemental Sparkman (1600/1400) en modo de ataque y termino mi turno-

Trueman: saco, convoco a dark Archetype (1400/400) y activo una carta mágica de mi mano "energy gift", descartando una carta monstruo de mi mano, el ataque del monstruo del oponente aumenta con los puntos de ataque del monstruo que descarte y envió al Molten zombie con 1600 puntos de ataque al cementerio y aumenta los puntos de Sparkman 1600 puntos-

Sparkman (3200/1400).

Trueman: ahora dark Archetype ataca a Sparkman- dijo antes de que su monstruo acatara a sus órdenes y el ataque ocasione que sus puntos de vida bajen y su monstruo se destruya.

Jaden: 4000/ Trueman: 2200

Trueman: activo el efecto de dark Archetype, cuando es destruido en batalla puedo invocar a un monstruo con puntos de ataque igual al daño recibido, y descarto. Envió al monstruo de nivel 6 "twin headed beast" al cementerio, ven ahora "Meteor dragón" (1800/2000)-dijo descartando su carta y convocando su nuevo monstruo.

Trueman: y activo el otro efecto de "energy gift", que hace que el monstruo que gano poder sea destruido después de la batalla- dijo haciendo desaparecer su carta mágica junto con Sparkman- y ahora que no tienes monstruo ataca "Meteor dragón"- dijo haciendo que su dragón atacara haciendo perder a Jaden puntos de vida.

Jaden: 2200/ Trueman: 2200.

Trueman: juego una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-

Jaden: activo la carta fusión obscura y creo que ya sabes lo que hace, haci que sacrifico al héroe elemental Avian y al héroe elemental Wild Heart para traer al héroe malvado "Wild Cyclone" (1900/2300), ahora, ataca Wild Cyclone –ordeno pero antes de que pudiera llegar su ataque fue interrumpido por Trueman.

Trueman: activo mi carta trampa "drénate shield", con esta carta puedo cancelar tu ataque y me hace recuperar puntos de vida iguales a los puntos de ataque de tu monstro- explico haciendo que Jaden se comenzara a preocupar.

Jaden: 2200/ Trueman: 4100.

Jaden: no tan rápido, porque el efecto de mi héroe malvado es que cuando ataca no puedes activar ninguna carta mágica o de trampa por lo que mi ataque se reanuda y tus puntos vuelven a 2200-dijo haciendo que su héroe ataque nuevamente.

Jaden: 2200/ Trueman: 2100.

Jaden: pero no es todo, activo la carta de equipo "fussion shot", esta carta la puedo equipar a un monstruo tipo fusión, poniendo fuera de juego a un material de fusión con menos de 1000 puntos de ataque del cementerio y el oponente recibe un daño igual a los puntos de ataque del monstruo fuera del juego-dijo seleccionan al héroe elemental Clayman y viendo como Trueman recibía un ataque directo.

Jaden: 2200/ Trueman: 1300.

Jaden: juego una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-

Trueman: saco, activo la carta mágica polymerization y fusiono a "swamp King" y al "meteor dragón" para traer al "meteor Black dragón" (3500/2000) ahora ataca-dijo haciendo que su dragón destruyera a su monstruo.

Jaden: 600/ Trueman: 1300.

Trueman: parece que esta vez yo ganare este duelo- dijo confiado.

Jaden: el duelo aun no termina, saco, juego una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-

Trueman: ajajajajajajajaja, como podrías no convocar a un monstruo en una situación como esta- dijo burlándose de Jaden- saco, ya que hay 0 monstruos en tu campo y en el mío esta el "meteor Black dragón" con 3500 puntos de ataque mi victoria está asegurada, adiós Jaden Yuki, ve "meteor Black dragón" destrúyelo- ordeno haciendo que su monstruo lanzara una gigantesca bola de fuego.

Jaden: no me vencerás tan fácil, activo mi carta trampa "emerge hero", cuando el oponente ataca, tu seleccionas una carta al azar de mi mano y si es monstruo la coloco especialmente en el campo, tengo una sola en mi mano haci que ven héroe malvado Malicious Edge (2600/1800) y activo mi otra carta trampa "soul unión" esta carta me permite elegir a un monstruo del cementerio y agregar sus puntos de ataque a Malicious Edge y elijo al héroe malvado Wild Cyclone-

Héroe malvado Malicious Edge (4500/1800).

Esto hiso que el ataque del dragón se detuviera y Malicious Edge pudiera destruirlo quitándole unos pocos puntos de vida a Trueman.

Jaden: 600/ Trueman: 300

Jaden: mi turno si no me equivoco, ve, héroe malvado Malicious Edge-dijo haciendo que su monstruo atacara directamente a los puntos de vida de Trueman dejándolo derrotado y desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

Jaden: 600 / Trueman: 0.

Jaden: bueno será mejor que me valla de aquí y le diga a Yubel lo que sucedió, si es que nota que me fui-dijo empezando a caminar hacia su dormitorio con la cabeza agachada y con un aura oscura sobre él.

nta: hola de nuevo, se que no eh subido ningun fic en mucho tiempo pero es que con la escuela eh tenido que escribir este capitulo de apoco, y para los que leen mis otros fics el proximo capitulo que subire sera de "simbionte world" luego de "werewolf" y de nuevo este. Bueno espero que les aya gustado comente porfavor y un abrazo psicologico, chauchau


End file.
